


For Cas's Friend...then For Dean...

by bringmesomepie



Series: Starting A Family... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Doubts, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel has Anxiety, Castiel is a Good Friend, Doctor Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kid Claire Novak, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sickness, Nutritionist Cas, Personal Trainer Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Surrogacy, Wall Sex, pouty Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: This the third part of the Starting a Family Series...the tile says it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas had his feet in stirrups with Becky between his legs. Dean holding his hand with Hannah and Gadreel on the other side. They weren’t as invasive as Charlie and Jo. “Ok, Cas, we’re gonna begin.”

“Uhh…Hannah, G-Gadreel, can y’all wait outside…please?” Cas blushed a deep red.

Hannah nodded. “Of course. Call us in when you are comfortable.”

Dean kissed Cas’s knuckles. Becky looked back at Cas when the door shut. “Ok, Castiel. I’m going to need you to relax. This isn’t gonna feel great since you have mentioned you don’t do this kind of stuff.”

Cas turned his head to Dean pleading for comfort. “Remember when you had this done to me with Ash. You said I needed a haircut and Jo proceeded to look below the belt to see if the carpet matched the drapes and if it was well kept.” Dean beamed a smile. “You’re lucky. Hannah and Gadreel don’t seem very curious.”

“You do need a haircut. I have really let your hair grow out. You can’t even gel it up anymore. You’re starting to have hair like Sam.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Well, we’ve been kinda busy with a four month old.” A pained, nervous whine left Cas’s lips as he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Dean. “Shh, you’re fine.”

“I’m changing my mind, Dean. I can’t do this.” Cas started to panic. Dean glanced over to Becky and saw Cas’s toes curled up and his body was rigid and they had barely started. “I-I remembered why I didn’t want to carry a baby.”

The Winchester placed a kiss to Cas’s forehead. “This is for Hannah. You can do this, but she will understand if you can’t. What do you wanna do?”

“I-I…” Cas looked up at Becky. “Keep going…”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. “I’m so proud of you, Babe. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. It’s just gonna be a little uncomfortable.”

Becky began the procedure and Cas gripped Dean’s hand hard enough it turned a bright shade of red. “You wont be mad if I choose to have an epidural in a hospital?”

“Of course I won’t be mad. Why would I? You don’t do these kinds of things.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. The Novak sat up and whined. Dean forced Cas back down. “Just a little longer, Babe. You can do it.”

“Keep talking to me, please.” Cas begged with panic bubbling.

“Getting pregnant from sex is so much funner than this. This is far easier, but pricier. I’m gonna go ahead and get Becky to prescribe some anti-nausea meds. You’re really helping Hannah and Gadreel out with this. You didn’t have to do it, but you maned up and did something for your friends as I did for mine.”

Cas just stared at his lover.

“While you’re gaining weight, I’ll be losing weight from Claire.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s knuckles. “Hey what about that anorexic woman who believes she can continue to not eat and get pregnant. You being pregnant…might get her to eat. I don’t know, I’m not good at rambling.”

“You’re doing fine.” Cas answered. “Please, keep talking.”

“No need, Castiel. We’re all done. Just hang tight for ten minutes or so. Just like with Dean, wait about 7 days and then take a test.”

“Thanks, Becky.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Just like Dean, Cas got pregnant on the first try. For the first three weeks Cas was fine. The next two weeks after that he just a little queasy in the mornings. At the two month mark was when the puking started. Dean cradled Claire in his arms in the doorway of the bathroom as Cas hurled up the breakfast they thought we stay down into the toilet. “I’m sorry.” Dean frowned as he bounced the 5 month old in his arms.

“It’s fine. We both thought it would stay down. I was hungry.” Cas spat into the bowl and rose to his feet and brushed his teeth.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna take today off?” Dean asked as he patted Claire’s diaper padded butt. “I took a few days off at the beginning of my pregnancy with Ash.”

“Maybe, Kris could still watch over Claire while I get some rest.” Cas nodded. Dean smiled. “Hear that Claire-bear?  Daddy will stay home with you today.”

Dean grinned. “Krissy should be here any moment, but I have to head to the gym. Crowley wanted the first slot, so at the butt crack of dawn.”

“You’re fine. The morning sickness isn’t too bad. Go onto work.” Cas waved him away.

_*** &^%&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

At the 16 week mark for Cas Dean had lost all of his baby weight and getting back into the rhythm of things. Cas’s belly had start to pop out and it was becoming more of a reality that his husband who didn’t want to be the one to carry children, was pregnant. Dean was doing bench presses while waiting for his next client.

“Damn, Winchester, you’re benching more than last time I saw you.” Dean heard. He put the bar on it’s hooks and sat up and wiped sweat from his brow. A smile spread across the Winchester’s face.

“Michael, man, it’s been a while.” Dean rose to his feet and hugged his brother in law. “Have you visited Cas, yet?”

“Nah, I’m in the middle of moving back here. I thought Castiel would have been busy at work, so I thought I would come down here and get a work out with you. You still do walk ins right?” Michael smiled.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, he’s working pretty hard. Has he told you?”

“About what he’s doing for Hannah and Gadreel? Of course. It’s great. I never thought my little brother would ever do this. Ever since he found out he was a carrier he never had interest in having children.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest. “You do you have like an hour?”

“Sadly, I don’t… I have back to back clients coming in. My next is in 10 minutes, and four more after that, a half hour break then three more until 7.”

“You have become more popular since the last time I was down here in Lawrence.” Michael smiled. “I’m surprised you have actually made this your career.”

Dean shrugged. “Desk jobs just weren’t my thing, I guess.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, man. You and Cas are perfect for each other. How about me and Anna come over some day to your apartment for dinner?”

“That sounds great. I’ll talk to Cas tonight.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll see you around, man. I need to see little miss Claire, Cas has been talking my ear off about.”

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Cas handled pregnancy 10x times better than Dean did. It might have been because Cas wasn’t on his feet as much and all he did was sit at a desk and talk with patients and not do intensive work outs. Hannah and Gadreel insisted on not knowing the gender. So at seven months Cas was happy and moving around. Dean pouted on the couch as he watched Cas effortless bent over and picked up their 9 month old daughter. He crossed his arms over his chest. Cas chuckled. “What’s that pout all about?”

“How come when I was pregnant with both Ash and Claire I couldn’t do that, but you can?”

“I don’t know. I am having aches, but you were also sore from the gym.” Cas shrugged and sat down on the couch. “Claire-bear, Papa is being a pouty baby.”

Dean huffed and took his daughter from Cas. “No baby for you.” The Winchester squished his daughter’s face against his face and cuddled up around her then placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Come on, Dean. I’m not complaining because you’ll get upitty if I do.” Cas leaned over to her husband. “I would rather pouty Dean than bitchy Dean.”

The Winchester rose to his feet and walked down the hall and into the exercise room. He heard Cas grunt as he got up. A wave of guilt crashed into him. He stepped out of the gym room and found Cas standing along the opposite wall with his hands on his back. “I’m sorry.” Dean’s cheeks were bright red.

Cas shook his head with a soft smile. “I understand what you’re going through. You’re comparing what I’m going through with what you went through twice. You think I’m having an easier time than you. The truth is that physically I am, but mentally I’m not. You wanted to get pregnant, but your body didn’t like being pregnant. Help me through this, don’t fight me. Please, I need you with me, cause I don’t like this.”

Dean frowned and hoisted Claire higher on his hip. “I’m sorry. Babe, I’m always here for you.”

Tears built up in Cas’s eyes. “I don’t like being pregnant. I don’t it when he kicks me, I don’t like it when he moves. It is kinda freaking me out with my stomach growing. I keep thinking that I’m doing this for Hannah, but see how this is effecting you make me not like this more.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no tears. C’mere, Babe. You look so good. I mean stunning. You’re glowing. I never had a glow like that. Hannah and Gadreel are going to be so happy to have their son or daughter. They are finally gonna have a family.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you.”

“You know me, Castiel, I get stuck in my head. You remember when I was at the beginning at the morning sickness phase with Ash. I had my head so far up my ass about hiding the fact I was feeling barfy that I ended puking on you.”

The Novak laughed as he wiped his eyes. “You didn’t like the smell of my bacon breath after breakfast. You still haven’t gotten me new shoes from that.”

Dean laughed and took Cas’s hand with his free one. “I will do that. Don’t think I’m not here for you. Snap me back into reality every once in a while. I love you. I’m proud of you.”

“Proud of me?” Cas frowned. “I’m not doing this for me…or you…I’m just doing this for a friend.”

“That’s exactly why I’m proud of you. You are doing this for your friend without hesitation. You’re over half way done with this pregnancy and this is the first time you have said anything about this.” Dean smiled. “Just think about this. You are gonna get an epidural, unlike my stupid ass.”

_******* _


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4:30 in the morning. He didn’t have to be at the gym until 6:30, but he needed to just run. He had been up all night with Claire. He was sweating as Claire bounced in rolling walker by the treadmill happily. He was halfway to his goal when Claire chucked her rattle at Dean. He hit him right in the knee. Damn, his baby girl had one arm on her, but he laughed until he stepped right on the rattled and he came crashing down onto the very fast moving belt.

He landed on his chest and face and slung back into the wall a few feet behind the treadmill. He smacked his head back on treadmill, but managed to catch himself before more damage happened. He started lifting himself up, but he felt an immense pain in his ribs. A choked out gasp left him. He slowly lifted his shirt and there were already bruising forming. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but the same immense pain in his right foot. Ha crawled to the side of the treadmill and turned it off.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face then saw the blood on his hand. He inhaled, but that hurt like a bitch. He looked over to Claire who was mumble and babbling. He tried to stand again, but it hurt too much. He started to realize his right shoulder and throbbing as well. He took as deep of a breath as he could. “Cas.”

The Winchester started to slowly drag himself to the doorway. “Cas!” He tried to yell. He gripped his side and laid down on his back in the doorway of the gym room. “Castiel!” He wheezed.

“Do you have any idea what time it is, Dean? I woke up every time Claire woke up, no matter if you didn’t go back to sleep.” Cas waddled out of the bedroom half asleep. “It’s 4:45 in the fucking—Dean?”

“Cas…I’m hurt.” Dean groaned as it was setting in how hurt he was from a stupid rattle and treadmill. “I’m really hurt.”

The Novak gracelessly got on the ground and cupped his husbands face. “Oh, Dean, what happened?”

“I was running and Claire was watching and playing with her rattle.” Dean was taking short choppy breaths, because those didn’t hurt. “She threw her rattle and I stepped on it and fell.”

“Fuck, Dean, you didn’t have the treadmill on a very high speed did you. The side of your face is tore up.” Cas looked into the gym to find Claire still babbling and smiling. “Do you want me to call 9-1-1?”

“I can’t walk. I fucked up my shoulder…my leg…I think I broke ribs.” Dean closed his eyes. “Call Sam, help me to a car. Don’t need a paramedic.”

“I left my phone in the bedroom. I’ll grab a pillow for your head when I come back.” Cas pulled himself to his feet. He rushed into the bedroom and came back talking on the phone with Sam and holding a pillow in his other hand.

Sam rushed over 20 painful minutes later. Dean hadn’t moved from his place. Cas was hold Claire on his hip as he paced the hallway of the apartment. The younger Winchester got down on his knees at Dean’s head. “Dean, brother, what happened?”

“Claire…threw her rattle…I tripped…got flung…off the treadmill…” Dean panted, obviously in pain. “Help to the car. Right shoulder, leg, and ribs.”

“Ok, I’ll try to be gentle. This is will hurt.” Sam slowly removed the pillow. Dean groaned as Sam helped him up. “Easy there. I guess this mean you put Claire in the bouncer that attaches to the doorway when you exercise this early?”

They slowly made their way to Cas’s car. Cas hooked Claire up in the car seat while Sam got Dean in the passenger seat. Cas sat in the back and distracted Claire from Dean’s pain. Sam drove and tried to be careful. Didn’t mean the ride still wasn’t bumpy. “Softer brakes, damn it.” Dean groaned. “Just get me to the hospital.”

“Almost there, brother. Hang on.” Sam stopped at a red light. “Are you relaxing, Cas? I don’t need you stressed out of your wits and go into labor.”

“I’m fine, Sam, really. This isn’t the first time Dean has hurt himself working out, and not the first time on the treadmill.” Cas shrugged. “I just wish it hadn’t happened.”

Sam pulled into the hospital parking lot and under the overhang. “Mind driving your car to a space?”

“I’ve got Claire and the car. Get my husband…your brother into the hospital.” Cas pulled himself out of the car. Nurse walked over to him. “Don’t look at me. I still have 6 weeks, it’s my husband you need to worry about.”

Sam helped Dean onto a gurney. Cas drove into a parking space and walked into the ER. A nurse directed him to the room Dean had been admitted. He was roughed up enough to required hospitalization. He waddled with his daughter on his hip. He stepped into the room to find that Dean was shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his torso. He had oxygen in his nose and his right arm in a sling. “Hey, Cas, they are forcing Dean to stay the night cause he can’t walk.”

“What happened while I was parking the car?” Cas frowned.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Punctured a lung. They wanna keep me over night to make sure I’m fine.”

“Oh, Mr. Dean Winchester, you need to be more careful. You’re gonna drive me mad.” Cas shook his head. “You better me glad I still have another 6 weeks and the Novaks are known to go over due.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean lightly chuckled. “I just sprained my ankle, dislocated my shoulder and cracked three ribs. One rib poked a small hole in my lung. I’ll be back to new shortly.”

_***( &^%$^&*()(*&^%$^&*()_** _

Dean spent the next week on crunches and another week out of work. The Winchester was feeding the baby Winchester. “Tomorrow you will see Miss Krissy. Papa gets to go back to work, if he promises Daddy he will take it easy. Daddy is allowed to go to work for another four weeks, no matter if the baby is born or not.”

Claire squealed. Dean turned and poked his head in the fridge and about jumped out of his skin when a hand runs down his back.

“Jesus Christ, Cas. Warn a guy.” Dean held his still sore ribs. The Winchester ran a hand down Cas’s round middle. “How are you feeling? Do you feel like you’re reaching the end?”

“A little bit, but I still have a month. I’m serious, Dean, when I say my family carry over due. I was two weeks over due.” Cas frowned. “My stomach hasn’t dropped and Becky says I have no signs of labor starting any time soon.”

“But things happen, Cas. Both me and Sam were premature.” Dean walked over to the baby Winchester. “You were a Premie too, Pumpkin.”

Cas held his back. “I’ve gotta to head into work in an hour. I’m gonna go shower.”

“Hannah and Gadreel are coming next week and are gonna stay until the baby comes, just in case the nugget decides to be the first Novak delivery early, instead of late.”

“Shut up.” Cas waddled off. Dean laughed and finished feeding the ten month old.

“Daddy is ready for that baby to come out. He didn’t wanna have the baby in the first place. He might be a carrier, but he never wanted to carry any. It might not be so bad on him when Hannah and Gadreel take the baby home.” Dean pinch Claire’s cheek lightly. “But I love your Daddy. He looks so cute pregnant. I know I want to have one more baby when we’re ready, but I wouldn’t mind him having one as well. I don’t think he would want to have another one, and that’s fine.”

“You want another baby?” Cas spoke up.

Dean looked up to find Cas standing in the doorway. “I thought you were going to take a shower?”

“I decided to call the office and work from home. I didn’t have any appointments with anyone so why not stay home and relax.” Cas crossed his arms over his middle. “I don’t want to carry another baby in me. I don’t ever wanna go through this experience again.”

“I understand.” Dean walked over to his husband. “I’m sorry you over heard me just rambling to our baby.”

“No, Claire’s not even a year old she won’t remember anything that you tell her.” Cas shrugged. “Did you really want me to have another baby?”

Dean shook his head. “Only if you wanted to. I do want more kids. I want to carry more babies. If you want to carry another one I would be completely fine with it. Please, go do work and relax. I’m sorry you heard me deep thoughts.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Babe.” Cas frowned. “I’m glad you’re not bottling your emotions and actually talking to someone. Even if that someone is a 10 month old.”

“If I talk to Sam…he will pity me, if I talk to Charlie she will get too involved…She’ll tell Jo and Jo will tell everyone else. Benny won’t be any good. I didn’t want to upset you. I didn’t know how you’d react.” Dean paced over to Claire, scooped her up and walked back over to his lover. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really, it’s nice that you aren’t sour about me being pregnant.” Cas softly smiled.

The Winchester leaned forward and placed a kiss to Cas’s lips. “Go do work. I have one more day to be a stay at home Papa before going back to work. Come on, Butterfly, we are gonna watch TV.”

“Dean?” Cas spoke up.

“Yeah?” The Winchester stopped and faced his husband.

“You’re gonna be there through the whole delivery, right?” Cas tapped his middle. Tears built up in his eyes. “Cause, I’m really scared.”

“Don’t be scared, Babe. I got through two labors flawlessly. You’ll do 40x times better than me.” Dean rubbed his Cas’s middle. “I promise I don’t care if I have to wear a diaper so I never have to leave you side.”

Cas laughed as he wiped his eyes. “You don’t have to go that far.”

“Good, now, go to work. You need to get work done before the baby comes.” Dean placed another kiss to Cas’s lips. “Let me be a stay at home Papa for a few hours.”

“Fine, go, Papa bear.” Cas gently pushed Dean away. “All this standing is hurting my back anyway.”

“I’ll let you know when lunch is ready.” Dean smiled.

_******* _


	3. Chapter 3

It was four days before Cas’s due date. Hannah and Gadreel were staying in a hotel five minutes away. It was just 1 in the afternoon. He was typing away when he felt his stomach tighten. His lungs squeezed out all of his air from his lungs. “Dean?”

He heard the baby monitor go off and he remembered Dean was at work until 3. Cas pulled himself out of his chair. He pulled Claire out of her crib from her afternoon nap. He pulled out his phone as he slid her into her playpen. _“This is Dean, I’m probably banging the hottest man alive or perfecting my washboard abs. I can’t talk right now, leave me a message and I might get back to you if I can see straight.”_

“Come on, Dean, I think I’m going into labor. It’s still pretty early, but I want you here.” Cas hung up. He paced the living room for 20 minutes before his stomach tightened again. “Come on, Dean, call me back.”

The contractions were not bad, but he didn’t want them. It took 40 more minutes and two more contractions before his phone rang. He brought his phone to his ear. _“Cas, Babe, are you alright? Are you sure you are in labor?”_

“I’m positive, Dean. Come home please. I, honestly, thought this one was gonna be overdue like my whole family.”

_“I’m halfway home. I got your message and ditched my client and barely explained myself to benny before bolting.”_

“So, you’re almost home. When can we go to the hospital?” Cas ran an open palmed hand down the side of his stomach. “I need you here.”

_“I’ll whip into the driveway, grab yours, mine and Claire’s overnight bag. We will drive over to Sam and Ruby’s and drop Claire off. Sometime along the way we will call Hannah and Gadreel.” Dean answered calmly._

Cas hung up and waited. Dean flung himself into the apartment. “Castiel?”

“In here.”

Dean skid into the living room to find Cas in the middle of a contraction. He was on the couch and white knuckling the couch arm. He was holding his stomach. “Hey, I’m here. I’m here.” Dean dropped to his knees. “Talk to me.”

“It hurts.” Cas groaned. “They sped up, Dean.”

“It’s ok. Breathe. It helps, really. Keeps your mind off the pain for a little bit.” Dean gripped Cas’s hand. “I called Sammy after I hung up with you. He’s waiting for us to drop Claire off.”

“Can we go now? Please? This hurts…it really hurts.” Cas frowned. “Our bags are in—in the bedroom.”

“I got them. I’ll throw them in the car and strap Claire-bear in her seat, then grab you.” Dean got up, holding his ribs.

“Wait, Dean, your ribs. Are you hurt again?”

Dean looked down at his torso. “No, no, there is a small hair line fracture on one of the healing ribs. I’m fine. We need to get going alright.”

Cas watched his lover ran back and forth in and out of the apartment before landing in front of the Novak…winded. “Are you ok?”

“Fine, come on. We have places to go, baby to have.” Dean helped pull Cas off the couch. After dropping Claire off and calling Hannah and Gadreel they were walking into the hospital. Dean had called and talked to Becky. She did let them know she might send them home if Cas isn’t far enough along. “Hello, m’am. I called Dr. Rosen earlier. I’m Castiel Novak’s husband, Dean.”

“Yes, the family Castiel is surrogating for was already here. I’ll take you to your room.” The nurse smiled.

They were in the elevator when the next contraction hit. He gripped Dean’s bicep and groaned. “Dean, I don’t like this. It hurts.”

“I know, Babe.” Dean rubbed his husband’s hard middle.

“Hunnn…fuck…” Cas gasped tilted his head back until it hit the back of the elevator. It opened and Dean guided him out and against the wall. “Dean…”

“Right here.” Dean held both of his lover’s hands. “Just breathe. You’ll get your epidural soon enough.”

Dean helped Cas into a hospital gown and into the bed. The nurse checked his dilation and he was at a 6 which meant he was admitted and could get his epidural, but not after the nurse tried to give him the cons. “Ok, Mr. Novak, I will get you your epidural. I wanted to let you know that, once it’s in you can’t get up. You will be numb from the waist down. We will insert a catheter so you won’t have to get up to use the bathroom. It might be harder for you to push because you won’t be able to feel, it might also take longer.”

“Give me the epidural, please.” Cas whined during a contraction. “My husband might be able to go natural, but not me.”

“That’s alright, I will go get what I need and the doctor.” The Nurse nodded with a smile. An hour later Cas was content, they had broken his water and now it was just a waiting game. Dean snoozed in the couch sitting up. Cas didn’t dare wake up his husband. The Winchester had been stressed out with coming straight from work to Cas’s aid, running around the house then caring for the laboring man. Once the epidural came he checked up on Claire and she was begging for Dean. He was still in his sweaty work out attire consisting of a tight under armor and basketball shorts.  He dozed off due to exhaustion, not because he should get some rest before Cas got farther in the labor.

The Novak reached over and grabbed Dean’s cell phone and dialed Sam’s number. He brought it up to his ear. As it rang he felt his stomach harden, but never felt the pain. _“Dean? How Cas’s doing? Is the epidural working? Claire is still fussy, but she’s getting better. Meg is really trying to help make her happy.”_

“No, it’s Cas. I was just calling to check in. Dean is asleep on the couch.”

_“I’m surprised he was able to sleep. He was not happy that Claire is not having a good time, since she usually loves being over here. How are Hannah and Gadreel doing?”_

“They went out for some dinner while it’s still early in the labor.” Cas watched Dean snore lightly. “Dean was probably overly exhausted. He went into work early, so he was there at 4 in the morning for Crowley, then I made him rush home and he ran all over the house, only to worry about Claire. I hate how easily Dean has been getting himself worn out.”

_“How about since it’s still early in the labor do you want me and Ruby to bring Meg and Claire to the hospital for a little while?”_

“No, no, it’s fine. Dean needs to sleep. Call me if Claire gets worse.” Cas hung up shortly after. Becky came in and smiled softly when she saw Dean fast asleep. “Hello Becky, the epidural is doing great.”

“That’s good to hear. I just wanna check your dilation.” Cas hummed in discomfort and closed his eyes and Becky checked. “I thought Mr. Worry Wart would have been awake through the whole thing.”

“I don’t think he fell asleep by choice. I don’t think he’s been sleeping well the past couple weeks. I think he just hit a wall of exhaustion and sleep over took him.”

Becky nodded. “Well, we better call Mommy and Daddy to be and wake up your husband…you’re at a 9 and by the time they get back here you should be able to begin pushing.”

“Already?” Cas spoke a little too loud.

“Sometimes babies are just ready to be born, sometimes they are hesitant. I’ll go get a nurse down to the cafeteria to get Hannah and Gadreel.” Becky walked off.

Cas nodded and waited a moment before looking over to Dean. He cleared his throat. “Dean? Wake up, Babe. It’s time, Hon. It’s pushing time.”

“Huh? I’m not asleep. I was resting my eyes. Claire awake?” Cas frowned at Dean’s disorientation. “What time is it? Where’s Claire?”

“Babe, Claire is at Sam’s. We’re in the hospital because I’m having Hannah and Gadreel’s baby right now. It’s time to push.”

Dean blinked and it all came back to him. “Oh, Fuck, sorry. I was just out of it.”

“It’s ok.” Cas smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Hannah and Gadreel walked into the room. “Hey, Cas, it’s time.”

Becky was ready and a nurse helped Cas put his legs in stirrups. “Ok, Castiel, we’re gonna lower your epidural so you can start feeling as you push. You can go ahead a push whenever you like. You are completely dilated.”

Gadreel stood a couples steps away to give the Novak some space, but Hannah and Dean were at his sides. It took an hour to get anywhere, and Cas was feeling it. A nurse escorted Hannah and Gadreel out of the room for a little while. Tears were streaming down Cas’s face as he screamed, trying to push the baby out. Dean didn’t say a word. In Cas’s distress he knew his husband. It would be better to say nothing than to try to say comforting things or even complain. He didn’t dare complain.

It was when Cas started panicking that Dean had to step in. “It hurts! It hurt! Get her out! Make it stop! It hurts! I can’t…I can’t…I-I—“

“Cas, Cas, Babe, breathe, breathe. Take a minute. Reorient yourself, you can have a minute. We are in no hurry. Take your time. Don’t rush anything.” Dean held Cas’s face. He wiped the mixture of sweat and tears off his husband’s face. “Look at me, Cas. You gotta focus. Panicking is just gonna make things worse.  Take a deep breath and focus on me.”

The Novak stared at his husband. He took some deep breaths and was as calm as he possibly could get in his situation. He went back to pushing and soon toward the end. Hannah was so excited. She looked down between Cas’s legs at the very end. “Oh Cassie! The baby is almost here! The head is almost out!”

Dean kissed Cas’s knuckles as he pushed hard then went limp as he gasped. The room was filled quickly with the cries of a freshly born baby. Hannah broke into tears as Becky laid the baby on Cas’s chest. Dean stepped back so Gadreel could take his spot. It was a baby girl. “Thank you so much, Castiel. You can be as involved with her as you would like.” Gadreel spoke softly.

Dean sat down on the couch and watched the couple finally get there baby. Cas looked peaceful, happy even. It made Dean’s chest ache. Hannah and Gadreel stayed for hours until the little girl they named April was sent to the nursery for the night. Doctors say she would be sent home the next day, but Cas would spend two days.

_******* _


	4. Chapter 4

“How do you feel, Cas?” Dean said as he got off the treadmill as Cas got off the elliptical. “I mean you had April a month ago. You’ve been exercising a lot.”

Cas chuckled as he took a swig of water. “Babe, I just had a baby and I wanna lose the weight I gained from April. Don’t be worried about me. I’m fine, really. I’m happy Hannah and Gadreel. They have been wanting to have a baby for years. I was more than welcome to give that to them. I can see April whenever I want. I mean they are even moving down here to be closer to me. I have no reason to be upset or depressed. I have my own daughter right here at home and a loving husband who has already expressed that he wants more kids.”

Dean sat down on the weightlifting bench. “That’s good. You’d tell me if you weren’t ok, right? You’re the opposite of me, right?”

“Yes, Honey. I can express my feelings unlike you. I’m fine, I promise. Yes, it was hard seeing her off, but I just thought about how you acted after Ash and I didn’t want that to happen with me and then I remember how obsessed you were with Claire and it makes me smile. You remember when you sat in the bathtub with Claire in your arms and unable to let her go.” Cas smiled and stood in front of Dean. The Winchester took both of the Novak’s hands in his own. “If I can tell you that I had wreck the Impala the first time you let me drive her on my own, I can tell you when I’m sad.”

“That’s all I ask.” Dean smirked. “So…when—“

“Once I lose all of this stupid weight.” Cas answered before it left Dean’s lips. “I need to get Claire ready for the day and take her to day care so I can head to work.”

“I want another baby, Cas. I want one soon. I love caring for Claire and being a daddy. She is my everything besides you, but I miss being pregnant.” Dean frowned.

“You were miserable during your pregnancy.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. Claire is beautiful and want her to have siblings. I might have been physically hurting, but I loved feeling her kick, move around, hiccup and everything. I miss that.”

“When I lose all of the baby weight we can try.” Cas smiled.

_***( &^%$^&*&^%$%^&*()_)(*&** _

Dean’s last client left two hours ago, but he was still at the gym running on the treadmill. He had ear buds in his ear, blaring classic rock at a high volume. He was breathing hard, legs burned and chest tightened. Cas had lost all of the baby weight weeks ago, but refused to try for a baby.

He got lost in his world of music that he didn’t see Castiel walked up to him. It wasn’t until Cas was standing in front of the machine that Dean realized. He took out the earbuds, but kept running. “Training for a marathon and didn’t tell me?”

“No…but I was getting rusty.”

“You’ve almost hit a marathon.” Cas pointed. “Don’t you think you’ve ran enough today? You had seven clients today and you’ve ran 9/10th’s of a marathon. How are you even still running?”

“I’m fine.” Dean wheezed.

Cas frowned. “You’re not fine. Stop running.”

“No.” Dean grumbled. He bumped up the incline and speed by one. “Leave me alone.”

“What’s the matter with you today? You didn’t answer my call during my break. You never called saying you were staying late. You were grumpy all this morning after breakfast. You were exercising before you went to work this morning, before breakfast.”

Dean rolled his eyes and plugged his ears again. He glanced at Cas just long enough for the Novak to glare at him. Cas slammed his finger on the power button forcing the machine to a halt. Dean stumbled and once again landed on his stomach, before he was launched back he caught himself. He pulled himself to his feet and lunged at his husband. He shoved him until Cas’s chest was against the wall and one arm behind his back. Dean pinned him hard and leaned in close. IT was the slow of the day at the gym and the employees knew it was just a little rough housing between the Winchester and Novak. Dean put his lips centimeters from Cas’s ear. “If you ever force me off a treadmill like that again I swear to Christ you will regret it. You had no right to make me bust my ass. I could have broken or re-broken ribs. I’m in a bad mood, Cas. Let me run, let me be pissed and sweat my anger out because I don’t want to hurt you or Claire.”

Cas was silent and tried to break Dean’s death grip. That made the Winchester only squeeze tighter on his husband’s wrist. The Novak groaned. “Dean, you’re really squeezing my wrist.”

“How can you not understand why I am mad? I’m mad at you, Castiel. Go home.” Dean practically growled.

“Ok, Dean, please let go. You’re starting to hurt me.” Cas close his eyes. Dean let go and began walking off toward the locker room. He stopped and punch the punching bag hard. He got a few steps away before punch the next thing, the wooden door. Cas followed quickly behind. “Dean!”

“Go home, Castiel.” Dean answered as he threw off his shirt and chucked it in the direction of his locker. “Why did you even come down here if you were just gonna yell at me?”

“I don’t like it when you are mad, you know that. Tell me what I did wrong.” Cas groaned. He gripped Dean’s wrist. “Talk to me, Dean.”

“Why don’t you want another baby?” Dean blurted out louder than he should.

“What?” Cas froze and let go of his husbands hands.

“You said that once you lost the weight from the baby we would start trying. You lost the weight over a month ago and we haven’t started trying yet. You have flat out refused any kind of unprotected sex. I. Want. A. Baby. Cas.”

“That’s just a habit, Dean. I had forgotten that we agree to that and you never said anything that made me think otherwise. Babies aren’t on my mind like they are for you. I’m sorry. We can start trying whenever you like.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It sounds like you don’t even want to have a baby. Did you even want Claire?”

“Yes, I wanted Claire! How can you even say that? If I didn’t want kid I would have said something.” Cas yelled.

“You just said that kids aren’t on your mind, so it’s safe to assume you don’t want them.” Dean got in his husband’s space. “So tell me, Castiel. Do you really want kids? If you don’t I’m leaving you and taking Claire with me.”

Cas’s breath hitched. “Dean, I want kids, I want you, Claire, babies. I want a family. You know me, I’m oblivious.”

The Winchester visibly relaxed. “You are a pain sometimes, Novak.”

“Well, you married me anyway.” Cas smiled. “I forget how strong you actually are though.”

“Did I really hurt you?” Dean took Cas’s hand and stared at the wrist he restrained. There was a bruise forming. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry. I was beyond pissed…”

“I know, we need to stop rough housing so much.” Cas laced his fingers with his. “So, let’s try for a baby.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

They were slow, agonizingly slow kisses. Cas had his fingers nesting comfortably tucked in Dean’s jeans. The Winchester cupped Cas’s face. They stood in Ruby’s house living room. Sam was in the kitchen with his girlfriend cleaning up from dinner. Dean and Cas were stuck in their own world. It was just them.

“Come on, guys. Not in front of Meg, please.” Sam groaned.

Dean pulled away with red swollen lips, on both. Cas kept his hands where they were. “Sorry, Sammy, I can’t seem to control myself with him.”

“Sam, why don’t you do that around Mom?” Meg asked sitting on the couch.

Cas cursed under his breath. “How long had she been sitting there?”

“They do that just to annoy me and your mother. Dean is also a big horn dog.” Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch. “Cas get your hands out of my brother’s pants.”

“But they’re my pants. He stole them from me.” Cas whined. “He did this in spite cause forgot to include his jeans in the load yesterday while he was at work and I had my day off.”

“It’s working too. I look better in these jeans than you do.” Dean smiled and placed another kiss to Cas’s lips.

Sam sighed. “Cas?”

“Yes?” Cas pecked Dean’s lips again.

“You still haven’t taken your hands from Dean’s pants.”

“Sorry.” Cas retracted him hands. “I think me and Dean should be heading home.”

Meg got off the couch. “No, not yet. It’s movie night! We were gonna watch Treasure Planet.”

The Winchester frowned. “Sam, Ruby, can me and Cas talk to you privately in the kitchen?”

The four walked out of the room. Cas slipped his hands in Dean’s front pockets. “What’s going on with ya’ll? You both have been horn dogs since you got here.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

Cas rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Well, me and Dean are trying for another baby. Tonight is when Dean is at his highest rate of conception.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “How much time do you need?”

Ruby smacked her boyfriend in the bicep. “Samuel, don’t encourage them.”

“Come on, Rub. They can use the guest room above the garage and take the sheets to be washed after. Once they are done they can come down and watch the movie with Meg. I mean Dean has to keep his hips elevated afterwards anyways for like two hours, which he could watch a movie during.” Sam huffed. He looked back over to Dean. “How much time?”

“Twenty minutes tops.” Dean raised his eyebrows. Cas nodded in agreement. “We’ll try to be fast.”

“Go, hurry.” Ruby sighed.

Cas pulled his hands out of Dean’s pockets and they rushed out of the house and into the garage and up the stairs. Once the door shut in the guest room Cas had Dean pinned against the wall. “I feel good about this one.” Dean whispered.

“God, I hope so.” Cas gasped in Dean’s mouth. The Novak yanked Dean off the wall and threw him on the bed with a grunt.

Dean gasped as he landed on the cushion. Cas immediately straddled his lover. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and planted a hot kiss to his lover’s lips. They both somehow removed their jeans and boxers. “I’m so ready, babe. I’ve been ready since I got home from work. Fuck me. Fuck me until I’m crying.”

“I wish I could, Love, but we have a little girl who we have to watch a movie with.” Cas grabbed the lube he had brought. He lubed up one finger and prepped the man. “I love you so much.”

“Where would I be without you, Cas?” Dean moaned. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Cas slipped into a second finger and scissored his lover until he added a third one. “Did you prep before we came here?”

“I got excited and really horny. I want a baby so bad.” Dean hummed as Cas added more lube. “Cas, more please. Give me more. I need your cock.”

“Hold on, Love.” Cas smiled, but Dean was too impatience and flipped his husband on his back and grabbed the lube. He put a decent amount on his palm and lathered Cas’s cock nice and good. Dean eased himself down on the muscle. “Ok, I get it, Mr. Eager Beaver.”

The Winchester bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips. “Fuck, Cas. I’m gonna ride you so hard.” He planted his hands on the Novak’s chest. Dean bounced on Cas’s dick. “Dominate me, Cas. Make me do what you want. Put me where you want me.”

The Novak moaned and sat up and pulled Dean’s into his arms and hooked his arms under Dean’s legs and rose to his feet and rammed the Winchester against the wall hard enough that knocked the air out of Dean’s lungs. “Like that, Babe? Like it when I’m rough with you? You like it when I treat you like a rag doll? You’re mine. My play toy.” Cas pounded into him at full force. “You’re mine, always and forever.”

“Put a baby in me, Castiel.” Dean groaned and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I’m yours. Yes, I like it. I love it! So much! Need you, always.”

“Sit back and relax, Love. I’m gonna fill you with so much of my seed that with no doubt we will have another baby. I’m always here.”

“Yesyesyesyesyes…fuck, yes. Fuck me harder.” Dean moaned and gripped two handfuls of Cas’s hair. He tugged hard forcing Cas’s head back slightly. “Harder, harder.”

Cas dug his nails into Dean’s hips. The Winchester moaned and his mouth hung open, almost drooling. “So beautiful, Dean. So close.”

Dean moaned. “Gonna cum, Cas…gonna…”

“Do it, Babe.. I’m right here with you.” Both of them came hard. Cas laid Dean on the bed and cleaned up and helped Dean into his clothes so he could go run back into the house and go lay on the couch. Cas got dressed and made sure he didn’t look to fucked up and gathered the sheet to be washed. He walked into the laundry room and started the load even though they didn’t really use the bed. He joined the young girl and Dean. The Winchester was laying across the couch with his legs kicked up over the arm and a small pillow under his ass to elevate his hips. Meg was curled up on Dean’s side, half on his chest and half slotted between the man and the couch cushion. Cas lifted Dean’s head and placed it in his lap after he sat down.

_******* _


	5. Chapter 5

Something felt off for the past week. Cas was giving probably the best blow job in a long time as Dean sat in the middle of the bed. The Winchester started out with enjoying the hell of it, but his stomach disliked it more and more.

He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. All of a sudden he got really nauseous. They had had a big dinner, celebrating Cas finally starting his own practice with two other coworkers, now it’s wanting out soon. “Cas….”

The Novak hummed and sucked harder.

“No, Cas, stop, stop, please, stop.” Dean tried to squirm away. Cas held Dean down. “Cas! Stop! Let me go…”

Cas pulled back and stared confused at his husband. “What’s going on?”

Dean burped and covered his mouth. He scrambled off the bed and dashed to the master bathroom. He dropped to his knees and burped again. He retched horribly and heaved up most of his dinner. He felt Cas place a hand on his back. “God, I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok. I hope it wasn’t such a bad blow job that it made you sick?” Cas took some toilet paper and helped wipe the excess vomit, spit and snot off Dean’s face.

“No, it’s was a perfect blow job. You are unbelievably talented at that. I just all of a sudden became nauseous.” Dean propped against the wall. “I’m sorry about that.”

The Novak’s eyebrow shot up into his hairline. “Do you think you might be pregnant? Could this be morning sickness?”

Dean gasped. “Do you think?”

“God, I hope so. It’s been four months since we did it at Sam’s place and got that negative, maybe one of the time after that worked.” Cas smiled.

“I’ll take a test in the morning.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence for a moment. That’s when they heard Claire’s cries through the baby monitor. “It’s my turn. Let me put some pants on.”

“No, no way. You were just puking not a minute ago. You relax and I will take care of Claire. She probably just has a wet diaper.” Cas rose to his feet.

“Cas, you put her down for night-night. I need to take my turn.” Dean started to get up.

“Babe, you have to be up for work at 5, it’s currently midnight. Go lay down and sleep.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “Please, don’t fight me on this.”

The Winchester pouted, but nodded. Dean got up after Cas and laid down on the bed and listened to Cas talk to their daughter. _‘Hey, baby bumblebee, are you just wet or did you want Daddy?’_

Dean smiled at the cute lighthearted chat. Cas was just lightly talking about Claire having a baby brother or sister. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He woke up to his alarm. He ripped his eyes open and sat up. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let it warm up. He pulled out the box of pregnancy tests and walked over to the toilet and relieved himself and did the test.

He took a short shower so he could check the results once he dried off. He picked up the test and there were two blue lines. A smile crept across his face. He walked into the closet and pulled on boxer briefs and pulled on basketball shorts and an under armor shirt. He grabbed socks and tennis shoes and walked into the master bedroom with the test in his other free hands. Dean set his shoes and socks down and crawled on the bed. “Good morning, Angel.” Dean whispered in his husband’s ear.

Cas hummed and rolled over on his back and slowly opened his eyes. “Morning.”

“We’re gonna have another baby.” Dean held up the test.

“Really?” Cas sat up with Dean still in his lap. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, two solid blue lines. I’m pregnant.” Dean said then placed a kissed to Cas’s lips. “I gotta go to work, but we are celebrating when I get home.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*(** _

It had been three weeks since Dean found out he was pregnant. The morning sickness was in full swing and everyone was starting to realize that the Winchester might be pregnant, even though he hadn’t said anything about it.

Dean was sitting at a computer doing some paperwork when someone walked up behind him. “So, are you taking walk ins today?”

“Jesus Christ, fuck.” Dean jumped and spun around. “Kevin? Kevin Tran?”

“Man, it’s good to see you.” The young man smiled. “How long has it been?”

“Since I graduated high school with Sam.” Kevin smiled. “I graduated a semester early and decided to come back to my hometown.”

“So what did you decide for a career? Medical field, Lawyer, teacher, translator?” Dean rose to his feet.

“Medical field, a surgeon. I start my residency at Lawrence Regional next week.” Kevin smiled. “So are you up to help me with a work out? I wanna start a routine as soon as I can.”

“I’ve got an hour and a half. How much time to do you have?”

“I’ve got all day.”

“Then we should get started right away.” Dean smiled as they started, but of course, half an hour into the work out Dean can feel his lunch rebelling. He stopped and watched Kevin for a moment. He had learned that if he stopped moving for a moment, maybe he won’t puke. Right now, that wasn’t working. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten so much and shouldn’t have broke into a jog on the treadmill with Kevin. He inhaled and placed a hand on his stomach.

Kevin noticed that Dean had stopped. “You ok, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m just gonna head to the bathroom real fast.” The Winchester rushed to the breakroom. He covered his mouth as he jiggled the handle to the bathroom…locked. He knocked. Only to get a response that it was occupied and she’ll be out in a minute. Dean groaned, he didn’t have a minute. “It’s an emergency.”

He rushed over to a trashcan. He had enough time to bring the bin to his face before he heaved up the small, but still too big lunch. He remembered putting the bin down and seeing the bathroom door open, but everything became hazy and dark.

It definitely wasn’t the first time Dean had passed out at work. It wasn’t a normal thing, but everyone had gotten this way once or twice. Dean was on lucky number three. When he came to he was on the breakroom couch. Benny was hovering over him. “He’s waking up.”

“Huh? What happened?” Dean tried to sit up but Benny pushed him back down.

“You passed out. Lisa was in the bathroom and when she came out you had just finished puking in the trash can, looked up and your eyes rolled in the back of your head. She caught you before you hit your head. You were pale and from the trash, you puked up all of your tiny lunch I saw you eat earlier. How much have you been eating and how much has been staying down?” Benny slowly helped the Winchester sit up. “Dean, are you pregnant?”

The Winchester smiled. “Yeah, me and Cas have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow to really get a more accurate due date.”

“Congrats, Brother, but you know you’re supposed to take it easy during the beginning and end of your pregnancy. Go talk to your walk in and go home.” Benny helped Dean up. “Is your head screw on straight enough so you can head home by yourself?”

“Yeah, this aint my first rodeo, Ben. Go back to training your boxers and wrestlers.” Dean waved him off.

“Doesn’t look like it, Brother. I don’t just train steroid abusers, you know.” Benny smirked.

The Winchester shook his head and walked out. Kevin was sitting on the weight bench. “Hey Kev. It’s really good to see you again. I’m happy to see you again, but I gotta head home.”

“I saw after you rushed to the bathroom a group of staff run in there. I figured that something happened to you. You looked different. You looked pale when you rushed off. Sick or something?” Kevin rose to his feet.

“Or something, yeah. I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks ago. Morning sickness has been a bitch, I should probably slack up few a couple weeks, and need to rest.” Dean grabbed his things and slung them over his shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to cut things shorts. You should come over to the apartment.”

“Sure, I heard about Jess, how’s Sam doing?”

“Sam’s doing great. He has a girlfriend that has a daughter. I haven’t seen him this happy since he met Jess. I really should go. Pam, Lisa, or Benny can give you my number.” Dean started walking toward the door. The drive home was supposed to be peaceful, but his body was not enjoying it. The second he stepped out of the Impala he dry heaved. When nothing came up he darted toward the stairs.

He barreled up the three flights of stairs and struggled to unlock the door without gagging. Once inside he ran into the bathroom. It wasn’t until he had finished heaving up the rest of his small lunch that he realized that Cas was in the bathtub. The Novak stayed quiet, but had stopped reading his book. “You know, usually on my days that I don’t have work, this is really like the quiet and get to have one nice soothing bubble bath alone. Having my husband burst in and almost miss the toilet as he puked horribly is not how I planned this day to turn out.”

Dean blinked and spat into the toilet. “I’m sorry, Babe. I passed out during work and they sent me home. It’s been a bad morning sickness day.”

“I get it. Are you feeling better?” Cas poked his knees out of the bubbles.

“Yeah, I think I have thrown up everything for today. Is Claire napping?” Dean put tooth paste on his brush.

“No, Krissy offered to take her out to the park so I can rest and relax in the bath for an hour.” Cas smirked.

“Don’t let me bother you.” Dean spat into the sink. “I’ll go take a short nap before they get home.”

“I don’t know when Kris will get home.” Cas called out.

“If Krissy is home she can wake me if she needs me.” Dean poked his head back in the bathroom.

Cas laughed. “I’ll wake you up in an hour or so. You won’t sleep tonight if I don’t.”

**_***_   
**


End file.
